WO 01/30174 discloses a confectionery aeration system of this type, wherein the depositor hopper includes a weir, to return excess chocolate to the mass tank or the tempering unit. Alternatively, the aerated confectionery mass can be re-circulated from the depositor hopper to the aeration unit and back to the depositor hopper and the depositor hopper includes a level probe which controls the supply of fresh confectionery mass via the tempering unit to the aeration unit.
EP 0 724 836 discloses a similar system wherein excess aerated confectionery mass is returned via a restriction valve to the tempering unit and the returned portion of the confectionery mass is de-aerated.